


...fact takes no heed of human hopes.

by ComprehensiveElk4389



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComprehensiveElk4389/pseuds/ComprehensiveElk4389
Summary: This is a One Shot for Dr Vile!
Kudos: 11





	...fact takes no heed of human hopes.

She checks her phone and reads over the orders. 

The black dress cut to the thigh on both sides. Hair down. Black heels, the red bottoms. Red lingerie. 

Checking her reflection in the mirror she is pleased with what she sees. Her dark brown hair in loose curls to just below her shoulders.

There was only one change - black lingerie, she hates red. He may not be pleased but it’s a risk she’s willing to take.

She was used to orders but not usually for a first date, but it had given her a thrill. If this was a taste of things to come she was onboard.

When she had questioned him on how he knew what clothes she had he’d simply stated...

‘Facebook. 20th June 2019.’

Sure enough she’d worn a similar outfit in a photo that day. She wonders what it was that drew him to that picture in particular. She applies a deep purple lipstick and pouts at herself. 

She looks amazing, even if she does say so herself. More than good enough for an evil... no, ‘morally ambiguous’ genius with a base on the moon. She laughs a little to herself.

A message buzzes on the Lovelink app. 

_Your transport has arrived._

A limo? 

She replies quickly.

_Make your way to the roof._

She gathers her bag and a shawl. ‘The roof!’ She thinks and makes her way up in the lift and climbs the stairs the remainder of the way.

When she reaches the top she sees a beautiful air ship, she climbs aboard and his voice welcomes her, ‘What do you think?’ He asks.

‘It’s gorgeous?’ She marvels

‘I named it The Albatross, after the airship in Jules Verne’s story!’

‘One of the Fathers of Science fiction! We have much to thank him for.’ She adds.

‘He and H. G. Wells!’ He continues excitedly.

‘Oh wow, he wrote The Time Machine!’

‘Imagine if we could harness time! What we could achieve!’ He exclaims. She smiles.

‘That kind of technology could make someone very powerful!’ She settles into her seat.

The journey is surprisingly short and the airship is soon making its descent. She gathers up her things and as the doors open she walks slowly out. Taking care as she walks inside unsure of what will greet her.

Once inside she sees Dr Vile. He stands, his face partially inexplicably cast in shadow but showing just how pleased he is to see her as she approaches.

He gestures toward a large dining table, ‘I have food prepared I hope it is to your liking,’ he says as he guides her to her chair. 

As she sits he gives her an appraising look, noting she has dressed as he requested. 

He takes his seat at the other end, she places her napkin on her lap and rests her hands on the table, looking at the exquisite setting. 

Vile snaps his fingers and food starts to arrive. She looks up at him and smiles, ‘Wow! This is...’ she shrugs, ‘you’ve worked so hard thank you.’

He smiles, his eyes never leaving her face, ‘It helps to have a little help,’ he laughs and gestures to the drones. ‘I rarely have guests so I thought it important to make an extra special effort for the occasion.’ He toys with his food.

‘So, no one significant? No, muse for your evil plans?’ She laughs gently.

‘Not recently no. Definitely no one I’d risk bringing to my base. You however....’ he trails off.

‘I didn’t expect you to be romantic,’ she shrugs.

‘Everyone wants romance, love..... passion,’ the last word he says with slightly less confidence. Almost shyly.

She removes the napkin from her lap and places it on the table before standing. ‘Passion? And we’re sitting so far apart.’ She steps out from behind the table and begins to walk slowly toward him, she runs a finger along the edge of the table as she walks. He shifts in his chair as she gets closer.

He pushes back slightly to let her stand in front of him. She lowers herself into his lap and whispers close to his ear. ‘Desire is a funny thing isn’t it? Like a hunger that grows even as it’s satisfied.’ 

He slowly removes his gloves as he speaks close to her ear in a low murmur, ‘Sometimes I imagine caressing you slowly, savouring you. Every touch fulfilling and driving my desire, yearning for more.’ He roughly runs his hands up her thighs.

She moans gently as his hands slip under her dress, his mouth tantalisingly close to her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She presses closer to him as he pushes her dress aside to view her lingerie.

She wraps her arms around his neck running her hands through the back of his hair, he lifts his head and she takes this as an invitation to kiss him but his expression has changed.

‘Black?’ He asks.

She smiles and says against his lips, ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t have any red to wear.’

‘My instructions were clear,’ he says flatly. 

She sits back, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be a big deal? Can we just... I promise I’ll follow instructions next time? Don’t let it spoil tonight, we were just getting started?’

He holds his hands out in front of him, ‘Oh F. Your disguises get better every time.’

She pulls away and looks confused, ‘I’m sorry? F?’

‘I know you hate red, you couldn’t even pretend for just one night?’

She stands from his lap, ‘I don’t understand? I wore the shoes?’ She turns and lifts her foot, ‘see, red. I just thought,’ she says raising an eyebrow and lowering herself back onto his lap, ‘You shouldn’t have all the power on the first date.’

She smiles and brings her lips close to his, he takes a deep breath, his body betraying him. He licks his lips. 

He tries to stay focused but his mind is clouded with images of taking her right there on the table.

‘I know it’s you, the gig is up.’

The sound of whirring fills the room as an army of drones arrange themselves around them both.

She looks down at her dress, covered in red pin points, laser sights trained against her.

‘Oh god, I’m sorry - please I’m not F! I don’t know what you’re talking about!? I’m not who you think I am!’

He lifts her and sits her on the edge of the table. 

‘I don’t have time for this,’ he gestures with one hand and a drone shoots at a glass near her hand shattering it, she jerks her hand away.

‘Please..... I don’t-‘ another glass shatters.

‘I’ve got all night.....’ he admonishes.

She stands and reaches for him, one last desperate plea, ‘I promise - I’m sorry I didn’t....’ 

He looks at her, he strains to hold his blank expression, ‘I.... I’m,’ he stutters losing his composure.

Her arms drop to her side and she says in a different but familiar voice, ‘You’ve gone soft,’ she smirks, ‘This pathetic pursuit of a partner has blinded you.’

‘It is you. I should have shot you when I had the chance,’ he points in her face, passion replaced with anger. His face flushed red with frustration.

She raises her hand and freezes, the voice continues but her lips don’t move, ‘but you didn’t, however futile that would have been.’

He staggers back in shock, ‘A robot?’

She lowers her hand and speaks again, her lips moving, ‘Artificial intelligence. Quite sophisticated don’t you agree?’

‘But I did a background check, she has a history? This is a copy of an actual person?’

‘Awwww,’ she pouts, ‘attached to her were we?’ She walks towards him and presses her body close to his and whispers, ‘We designed her especially for you. We hired some quite excellent hackers, access to CIA databases. It’s quite easy to create a person when you know the right people.’

He shudders and pushes her away, ‘Why? Why all this effort? Just to trick me?’

‘You were once a worthy adversary Vile but you’ve gotten distracted lately. We were able to construct many characters right under your nose. We tempted you in with Lovelink, we found someone to match your exact desires.’

‘For what purpose?’ 

‘At first it was just to teach you a lesson. You couldn’t help but bask in the glory of your selfie drones, how cute.’ She teases. ‘Secondly, dating sites are quite lucrative. Amazing to see what makes people tick. Did you know, they say they’re looking for true love but will match with a Centaur? That was a fun one to build. We made Love personified. The son of Santa Claus. My personal favourites were the Werewolf and the Vampires. Can’t beat a classic.’

He scoffs, ‘What lesson do you think you’ve taught me?’

‘You used to dream of greater things than winding up astronauts and stealing phallic art. Although we do see the appeal,’ she winks.

‘I have everything I need - my inventions... I have big plans.’

‘Stealing the Large Hadron Collider? Your inventions that you’ve done nothing with. Awwww.... so beneath you. You could rule the world but you’re looking for... eurgh.... love.’

He shifts uncomfortably, ‘Not love, someone to help me to-‘

‘We’re bored. Enough of this. We want something from you.’

‘I don’t have to do anything for you,’ he gestures again and his drones swarm training their lasers.

‘You shoot her your entire base is reduced to atoms,’ She winks, ‘a contingency.’

He sighs, ‘Ok.’ His shoulders slump defeated. ‘What do you need from me?’

‘Firstly, there’s a prisoner on death row. We need him released.’

‘Why? Is he important.’

She puts her hands behind her back and sways from side to side, ‘More important than you know.’ She grins.

He rolls his eyes, ‘Secondly?’ He asks.

‘We need Nicholas Adley. He has time travel technology. You will need to get to him before he finds a way to stop the WiFi disrupting his machine and getting back to his time.’

Dr Viles eyes widen, ‘Time travel? You can’t be serious. I’ve been working on that for years? What year is he from?’

Her facial expression does not suit the tone of her voice, which comes across sheepish, almost embarrassed, ‘1740.... he discovered time travel technology in 1740. This does not exactly shroud any of us in glory.’

Vile runs a hand through his hair, ‘How is this possible? What is it made with? Steam and a pipe organ?’

She laughs, ‘You bring us Adley, we will work together to find out.’

He straightens up and points a finger in her face, ‘Work together? Us? That won’t happen. I alone will take over the world.’

‘We either work together on the most important scientific discovery known to man - harnessing time to our own desires, or we kill each other in the process. For we have no qualms about ending you Vile.’

‘If I refuse to do anything?’ He crosses his arms.

‘You’ve seen what we can do,’ she opens her arms and turns slowly, ‘how will you ever know if you can trust anyone again. You will stay secluded here forever - alone. With your precious drones. How easily we got here too. How easily tempted you are.’

‘But I know now, I won’t be fooled again.’

‘How can you be so sure? You will let your guard down again. And if we get our hands on the answer to time travel - you will never see us coming.’

He thinks this over, they are a step ahead of him. Nicholas Adley was not even on his radar. How distracted had he been? He holds out his hand to shake. ‘I concede on this occasion you have the upper hand.’

She takes his hand and shakes, ‘We will make a fearsome team. We will look down upon the ruins of our enemies and our dreams will rise from the wreckage.’

‘Until such time comes that I destroy you and everything you have created,’ he warns.

She laughs, ‘Adorable. You’re almost sexy when you’re trying to be fierce. If your eyes didn’t betray you. Like a cornered animal looking for a way to escape.’

He opens his mouth to argue. She walks towards him and places a finger on his lips. ‘We’re on the same team now, no need to be scared.’

He pulls his face away.

‘Don’t be like that, enjoy your food. We have work to do. Now. Allow us to leave. Unless you would like some more time with this,’ she gestures to herself. 

‘I’ve lost my appetite, please leave.’ 

‘Ok, that’s a shame. We were just getting into it. This body is almost perfect,’ She smooths her dress down.

He watches and can’t help but agree. He clenches his fists, frustrated at himself, angry at being taunted. 

She starts to leave, she blows him a kiss and as she does his drones fall to the ground. ‘Glad to have you on board.


End file.
